Baby
by Mitzumi Kare
Summary: Seto Kaiba will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Coatshipping [Jack Atlas x Seto Kaiba], yaoi, [scientific!]mpreg/ Rated for implied smut and blood.


"I want to have children. Will you give me a child?"

They all failed at this question. There were mutterings of adoption but I wanted a full blooded child of my own. No surrogates. Just me and a man. Impossible, they said and called me a fool and hopeless dreamer.

And then I met Jack.

He was the first and only man to look me in the eye and say

"I will see what I can do and if we fail, we will have a hell of a time trying, won't we?"

The smile on his lips seduced me while the words from them secured me into his life.

This was the man I wanted to have a child with.

* * *

One would think a genius would know the impossibility of two men conceiving a child together. Sperm was nothing more than genetic material and needed a viable ova to create life. Not to mention, men weren't built to carry children. Just to impregnate women.

Everyone seems to forget that a genius isn't one who just knew all but knew how to go beyond accepted knowledge.

After my retirement from Kaiba Corp, I looked for more that I could do. What other desires I have in my heart?

A child was one.

At one point, I truly did intend to adopt and I might will, one day.

But now I wanted a child of my own, flesh and blood. So I began research, studying everything I could about genetics and the reproductive doings of the human body. I blinked and suddenly I had a Ph.D in genetics. How quickly does 4 years fly by.

Conventional means were disgusting to me. Why would I involve a woman in perfection? Some would call me sexist for that but I mean no ill will to womankind. They are too great of a variable for me to consider. I want to have a child without attachment or debt to those wielders of mammary glands, glands that even I had though in great disuse.

Jack was kind to point out that we will still need a womb of some type for the babe….that is if I minded having a test tube baby. I did mind and volunteered myself for the experiment. I didn't have to look at Jack to know he breathed a sigh of relief. I did not blame him.

To carry a child, I will have to have an extensive hormone therapy to make my body more welcoming to the embryo and then surgery to implant a synthetic womb and a C-section to remove it and the baby once it is to term. So much can go wrong. My body can reject the womb and the child, killing it. I could go into shock and a coma. I already have minor heart problems so this could make them worse. The child could come out deformed, crippled, mentally disabled or a combination of all three.

I knew the risks and I didn't care.

Jack knew them as well but this was what he signed up for. He wouldn't leave me.

But what of that precious genetic material?

For months, Jack and I ate protein and other foods to bring up sperm count and to nourish them. We would send samples to my lab and only the best of genetic material was picked out with the map of the human genome used as our guide. My sperm was modified, spliced and manipulated into a makeshift ova after being spliced together with genetic material from apes. No genes from them, nothing more than the information on how to maintain a life.

I was doing groundbreaking things but it didn't feel like it. I would work in my lab every day until Jack would sneak in and pull me away, making sure I ate. We would talk and sometimes went out on dates to restaurants or rides on his d-wheel. I didn't stop him even as the clock ticked down. I didn't want to. Part of me craved this affection, his calloused touch on my skin between the sheets of my, no, our bed. I wanted him to be the genetic other half of my baby. I needed him to be my husband, lover and best friend.

Although he found me beyond unorthodox in my plans and couldn't follow me when I talked about it, he stayed by me. I suppose that was the security of already being a father. He had a little girl, Carlise, with his previous girlfriend. There was no animosity between them and she had even offered to hand over her genetic material when she saw how serious we were about having a baby. Though touched, I had rejected it. I have already seen the perfection her genes could produce in Carlise.

Carlise was an adorable little one with golden hair she kept in corkscrew curls. She was inquisitive like her mother but had a refreshingly honest bluntness she could have only have inherited from Jack. We didn't hide from her our plans and she grew excited at the thought of having a half sibling to play with. Though she didn't understand much, she would follow me about on her weekends over at our house asking about the baby. I answered the best I could to satisfy the 6-year-old's curiosity until her father could save me by distracting her with toys and games. I only hoped my own child would be that inquisitive.

* * *

2 years passed with a frustrating slowness. Each breakthrough was going slower and slower until they stop. My research was coming at a standstill.

I stopped going to my lab, tired of seeing the same failures pop up on my computer screens repetitively. What was I missing?

Jack found me lying on the couch in the den in the dark, my head pounding. He didn't cut on the light nor request I leave the room to somewhere more comfortable. He walked over and sat on the couch, shifting so my head rested on his lap.

"Getting nowhere fast, huh?"

I laughed. There goes that refreshing bluntness. None of my assistants wanted to admit it but Jack, who had nothing and everything to lose, didn't hesitate. I was reminded again why I loved him.

"Let's just say that if I wasn't a multi-billionaire, we would be living on the streets by now. There just seems to be this big part that we are missing. Something isn't clicking together right." I sighed, turning my head to press my face to his lower abs.

His fingers carded through my hair gently. "You have gone farther than most, Kitten. It's okay to take a break, you know."

My lips turned up into a small smile at his pet name for me. "A break is what I am doing now. Quitting because it's unviable is another thing altogether."

"I didn't say quit because I know you have this. You will get what you want eventually…just not as fast as you like." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I want to have a child with you because I love you but we can't do that if you are exhausted and frustrated, can we?"

I don't know what came over me but suddenly I found myself straddling Jack's lap, my body pressed to his. No other man would have said such a thing to me and for some reason that turned me on. As I stripped us both of clothing, I mused over the man who was digging his fingers into my hips as lowered myself down. My body had limits and Jack knew them as if they were his own and tenderly tugged me back so I wouldn't surpass them. My back arched as sweet release approached as I wondered how was it I was able to attract such a beautiful being to my side.

I rested my head on his chest as we lay in the dark, sweat squeezing from our pores as our bodies tried to go back to homeostasis. I felt the heart under my ear slow in its frantic beating.

"Jack."

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Any other person would ask 'why' but Jack only said in a smug voice,

"You're welcome."

* * *

Things were picking up again, the discoveries coming at a blinding pace. Jack could barely manage to bribe me away and though I let him, my mind was still stuck on work. I was unraveling the workings of human life before my hands and it was exhilarating in its beauty.

I hadn't considered a few details.

"So, are we having a girl or a boy?"

I looked up from where I was examining the musculature of Jack's chest, which was rather nice, to look at him in bewilderment. He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"I said, are we having a boy or a girl? I don't mind either one and Carlise would be just as thrilled for a little brother as she would be for a little sister." He said, shifting to sit up properly, his arms wrapping around my waist.

I was a tad thunderstruck for a few beats. I hadn't considered that. Normally we would just have whatever our genetics threw at us, had we been man and woman. But the baby was the result of genetic manipulation and mutation. Gender was a choice in our hands.

I thought about it for a few seconds. Carlise was a delightful little girl. Sure, she had her moments that bewildered even me but that didn't make me dislike her. I wasn't too opposed to having a girl but…

"I want a boy." I said softly, looking down. I was in momentary panic for a split second. Did Jack want another girl? Was I being too selfish?

He kissed the top of my head before murmuring, "Okay. We'll start thinking up names next weekend, hm?"

I am still not sure how I deserve such a man in my life.

* * *

My experiments were coming to a close. It had been a full 5 years but I, no we, have done it.

In my lab there is a tube that contains the best genetic material Jack had to offer.

In another is mine, modified into ova.

I invited Jack down to the lab, letting him watch as the two combined. As we watched the screen connected to microscope connected to the culture that would contain our future child, I felt this welling of emotion in my chest. The corner of my eyes stung, something I haven't felt since I was a child.

Only Jack's warm calloused hand in mine kept the tears back.

My assistants cheered as the ova and sperm joined, immediately beginning the mitosis that will continue for the rest of the child's life. Jack pulled me up for a kiss, his lips warm and joyful against mine.

For us, the journey was only halfway done.

* * *

I sighed as I lay onto the bed. It was time for my daily hormone dose- a cocktail of synthetic estrogen and suppressants to keep my body from rejecting what we threw at it. They thought I didn't know but there were also some strengtheners for my heart mixed in there as well. No one wanted to state the obvious- for the past 20 or so years, I haven't exactly been kind to my body. High blood pressure, I was underweight and way too overdue for a heart attack or worse, a stroke. So care was made to make sure that wouldn't happen, my doctor immediately putting me on a strict diet of carbs and proteins that Jack helped enforce with relish.

I felt Jack swipe at my left butt cheek with an alcohol wipe before plunging the syringe needle in with practiced skill. It didn't hurt me anymore, nothing more than a twinge. It has been a full year since we started this routine of hormone therapy, a twice daily injection administered either by myself in the morning or by Jack at night that had begun 9 months before our son's life had started. Now we were in the final stretch, the baby's development frozen at 3 months development until the synthetic womb's successful implantation. I buried my face in my pillow as I felt Jack massage my back and move lower…

"Jack…I have work to do~" My protest trailed off into a moan as he touched me…somewhere. Everything has become more sensitive due to the therapy, a fact that Jack never hesitated to take advantage of, that is, if I wasn't vomiting into the toilet or cramping horribly.

"It can wait," He soothed, his hands moving back up to tease at my chest. I was like putty in his hands, moving up and back to rest against his suddenly bare chest, gasping and moaning his name. He had me right where he wanted me and I loathe to get away.

I didn't regret the pleasurable ache in my lower back the next day. I never do.

* * *

I watched Jack tie my hair back in the mirror. It had grown thicker and a bit longer because of the hormones and Jack had won with his begging me not to cut it. With the softness of my features now and the way my hair brushed past my shoulders if it wasn't slicked back in my usual style, I could pass for a broad-shouldered woman. Jack had taken to joking that if the baby thing didn't work out, I would do well as a model. I have half a mind to take him up on that once the baby was older just to shut him up.

My hips were a tad wider, a pain I had certainly felt as they grew a few months back. My adam's apple, already not too prominent, was all but hidden by the fat my body had put on. My muscles were still there but hidden as well, my body more soft. Joey had learned the hard way that though I looked fragile, I was as strong as ever. At least, I'm sure his broken arm will remind him.

The hormones made me worry that Jack only stayed with me because I was becoming more and more womanly, my masculine traits all but disappearing. It was a serious worry since Jack, though married to me, still had a fondness for women, which manifested in his porn collection more than I liked to admit. I had no reason to truly worry. As if he read my mind, he let me be dominant in bed with an increasing frequency.

* * *

Our 10th anniversary was celebrated in the hospital as I was prepped for my first surgery, the one to insert the artificial womb. Jack stayed with me during prep and only left briefly to prep himself as well before returning for the surgery, his golden hair tucked into a surgeon's cap and his mouth covered. I didn't need to see the rest of him, just to see those warm violet eyes and to feel his hand in mine as I drifted off by the will of the anesthesia.

I awoke a day later, Jack asleep in the chair next to my hospital bed, Mokuba in the chair next to him, also passed out. My lips quirked up into a small smile as I ran a hand over my stomach. It bulged ever so slightly, even empty of life. There was no turning back now.

I watched as Jack stirred awake, the sun rising behind him through the window.

It took 5 more surgeries until the womb finally wasn't rejected by my body. Jack protested to each one but I would remind him of what he promised me when we married- that we would try. When the fifth one took, he took me away on a trip to a tropical island.

I hadn't realized how tense I had become until I was standing on the beach, my feet buried in white sand, Jack's tanning arms delicately wrapped around me, mindful of my stitches. He kissed my neck and I relaxed in his hold, breathing out all my worries.

"When our son turns 1 year old, I'm going to steal both of you away and bring you back here for a week. When he turns 16, we'll stay here for a month. When he marries and leaves the house, you and I will stay here until we grow old." He promised softly in my ear. My eyes closed at such sweet oaths.

* * *

On my birthday, the fetus, awakened from its 3 months frozen stasis, was implanted in the womb via surgery. We waited with bated breath for it to take and it did, first try. Our doctors celebrated as did our friends. Tea had, with Jack, planned a surprise baby shower for me. I was a bit tired but soldiered on, relishing the attention a little. I had lost touch with everyone while developing the baby and hadn't missed much aside from Mokuba marrying Rebecca. Atem and Yusei were married as well, a fact that was brought to my attention when Yusei quietly pulled me aside and asked me the viability of him and Atem having their own child. I made note to get back to him on that once my own son was safely born.

Mai had beat Joey to the punch and had asked him to marry her. Their wedding was a few months before my son's due day so I knew I would probably wind up sending a gift and a check their way since I won't be able to attend. Serenity, in a stunning show of strength, was preparing to divorce Duke. She had enough of his womanizing ways and since they didn't have a pre-nup she was going to get everything her and their son deserved and more. I didn't have to look to know that Tristan was grinning.

Yugi and Tea had a little girl about Carlise's age named Yusagi. She took after her father in a lot of ways, particularly with her hair and those large eyes though they were the same blue as her mother's and was particularly clingy when it came to Atem though he looked like he didn't mind. Whenever her parents' back was turned, he would slip her some candy or another slice of cake until Tea caught him and scolded them both. I wonder if Mokuba would treat my son the same way and I suppose he would, if Jack doesn't beat him to the punch. I already knew how much the turbo duelist spoiled his own daughter and knew I would wind up being the 'spoilsport' in this parental relationship. I wonder how long I can keep Jack from trying to put our son on a D-Wheel.

Carly arrived a tad late to the party, Carlise already here since Jack had picked her up after he had picked me up from the hospital. As Carlise's mother, one would think she would have a superiority complex over me, who had to turn to science to give Jack a child when she did so with natural assets. But our relationship isn't like that. She is kind without being kowtowing, and unafraid to call Jack out when he says something inappropriate. I have, briefly, wondered why they broke up but then I saw how she looks at him. It's not that of a lover but as a friend and slightly like that of a fan. She idolizes him a bit and I could see that it made Jack uncomfortable. He doesn't need the love of yet another fan. He needed a lover and I gave him that.

I smiled a little as I rested against his shoulder, waking up hours later in his arms on my bed.

No.

Our bed.

* * *

The next three months passed by in a blur. Tests, tests, more tests. I came into a rather intimate relationship with the toilet, barely being able to leave the bathroom for a few hours. I became manic-depressive, one moment busily running about the mansion to prepare for the baby and ordering the maids to clean this and that to the next moment huddled under my covers in lethargy, thoughts of death spinning through my brain. I barely noticed Jack at my side, only the amused smile that watched me flutter about and the soothing arms around me that pulled me from my suicidal brinks.

At the end of the second trimester, things came crashing down.

My doctor called Jack and I in for a discovery that rocked me to the core.

Our son won't survive past his 1st birthday.

He explained that his heart was too large, taking up so much of his body that it would be partially visible in his chest. His lungs were under developed and the rest of his body was weak. If his course of development were to continue, his heart would outsize his lungs and he would suffocate because of his own heart.

We had one course of action, according to him.

Abort the baby and start over.

My answer was swift and unyielding.

"No."

Jack didn't even try to argue with me, seeing the determined gleam in my eye. He thanked the doctor for the information and escorted me out.

"So…what are we going to do?"

I laced my fingers in his as he drove us home.

"It looks like he will need a new heart, a smaller one than the one he has. I guess he will get his birthday present earlier than I intended." I said softly, resting my free hand on my stomach. Jack smiled, his fingers tightening around mine.

It wasn't easy to build a heart. I didn't have the stamina I was used to, having to take 20 minute breaks for every hour of work. Jack was there with a timer to make sure I did. Slowly but within 2 weeks, our son's heart was built. We presented it to the doctor and he called in the best fetal surgeons to implant it. I went under the knife once more. Our child's heart, too big for his small body, was removed and taken away to be given to someone who needed a heart that size. I heard something about it being given to teenager with a heart defect.

A full month passed before the heart, after much revisions, took. The doctor gently warned us that even though the baby will live, his limbs will still be weak. Were we okay with the possibility of having to care for a child that might be a quadriplegic?

He revoked his question when he saw how serious we were.

His heart beating and all other problems taken care of, our son continued to grow. Around the 7th month, I was on bed rest, forbidden from moving about other than for bathroom and for light exercise.

* * *

"Have you chosen a name you like?" Jack asked before groaning as a beat him once more in Tekken 5. There were a myriad of games plugged up in our room from classic arcade games to the latest that Kaiba Corp and our competitors had churned out for the last E3 game conference.

"I like Kissan but Christopher is quickly beating it." I said as I set up a solo game of Tetris.

"Kissan sounds interesting but why Christopher?" Jack asked, pulling me back to sit between his legs. I relaxed against his chest before turning my attention back to the game.

"It's a nice common name. It sounds intelligent and less of a pansy sound than Cornelius. Makes a nice nickname as well." I said as Jack chuckled at my reasoning. "He's a baby between two men, conceived in a lab. We shouldn't give others more of a reason to give him hell than we already have."

Jack's hands came around to rest against my stomach. The skin was thin around the womb, stretch marks decorated the sides their itchiness openly soothed by a cream Tea swore worked when she was pregnant with Yusagi. So far her words proved true. My navel stuck out, a sensitive nub of flesh Jack didn't hesitate to tease on occasion. I felt fat. Jack disagreed.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" He whispered in my ear, his fingers going under the t-shirt I wore.

"I still wonder why you say that." I replied with a sigh, putting down the game controller.

"I say it because it obvious but you still need to hear it. You're beautiful to me, Seto. I thought that when I first met you. I think that about you now and I will think that when we are both toothless old men, bald and senile."

"Who said I will be bald? For all you know, I just will be a sexy silver fox with more men around me than Hugh Hefner can ever dream of having in the same amount with his Playboy Bunnies." I lightly teased back. He laughed, his arms coming up to wrap around my shoulders.

"I wouldn't put it past you. What makes you sexy isn't this body, appealing though it is. It's your mind and your willingness to do what others say is impossible. Anyone else would have given up by now but look Kitten, we are going to see our son in 2 months. That what makes me love you." He pressed kisses to the side of my neck and I bit my lip to hold back a few tears.

"Jack…"

"Shh…I already know. I love you too."

* * *

Another month passed without too much incident though I was moved to the hospital for my final month. I was feeling fine but there was concern for the baby. He was still a bit underdeveloped but at least his major organs were in working order. However, his limbs were a bit undersized and weak. Hopefully, he will grow out of that…

I had a steady stream of visitors- Mokuba, Atem and Yusei, Yugi and his family, Carlise and Carly, occasionally Mai and Joey. The only constant was Jack. Technically speaking, he didn't have a job other than a few modeling spots here and there and I didn't mind. I wanted him to be by my side and few, if any men of interest could really match me in terms of money so there was no point in fretting in that, no matter how much of a big deal the media made over it.

Speaking of them, the press had a field day over the baby. Religious groups said I was playing God and treading where no man should. Scientists and geneticists were begging for a peek at my research while colleges and universities wanted me to come on as a lecturer at their schools. I refused them all. I didn't do this for them nor the rest of humanity.

I just wanted a baby.

Call me selfish but Chris was enough of an anomaly without us cashing in over his birth like celebrity parents these days seem to be enjoy doing as of late. I make more than enough to make that a useless endeavor even retired and my worth, now skyrocketing, is not going down anytime soon either.

I glance at Jack who is partially asleep on my legs. He was sprawled out as he read a baby book, some nonsensical title Serenity had gave me. There wasn't quite a book that described what I was going through, though I had a solid bet that a few fanfictions tried to do so online. I shifted my legs. They were falling asleep.

As it were, I had pulled the bedside tray over to use as a laptop table. I was clearing up some business with one of my other properties and was mildly thankful that I had a torso longer than most so I could have my laptop close without uncomfortably having to wedge my engorged abdomen under it.

The room was quiet side from the beep of the monitors and the two of us shifting as normal humans were. We were on the top floor of the hospital, a penthouse floor I had build for privacy when I had bought Domino General. Only I and a short list of friends could use this suite for their medical needs.

Then I felt it.

It felt like a soft shove at the inside of my skin, a nudge from the resident inside me that reminded me that yes, he was still alive. I felt a smile start to come upon my lips. I leaned forward and grabbed one of Jack's hands. He looked at me blankly but didn't pull back as I rested his hand a little above my navel. His confused look turned to amazement as the baby kicked weakly at his palm. It wasn't much of a kick compared to that of one of a more healthy child but we take the small miracles we are granted, don't we?

"He's stronger than the doctors think he is, isn't he?" He said, a small smile on his lips as he shifted to rest his head on my stomach, his smile growing a bit more as the baby decided to kick at that spot.

"Yes, he is. Kind of reminds me of someone." I said softly, one of my hand's covering his while the other carded through Jack's hair. Jack looked up at me, his eyes soft. He shifted up and leaned forward to kiss me.

"He reminds me of you more." He whispered against my lips.

* * *

The day of Christopher's birth arrived. I was prepped promptly at 7 am and whisked off to the operating room, Jack at my side. I was anesthetized, no matter how much I wanted to be lucid for my son's first cries but it wasn't to be. It was far too much of a chance of my body going into shock or something even more gruesome. Jack gently reminded me of the cameras recording the room as I drifted off into the hands of the drugs they pumped into my veins. The only constant in the haze was Jack's calloused hand tightly clenched in mine.

I faded in and out after that. I heard snatches of things, small panic over my heart overclocking itself, Jack saying something about the large amount of blood, the soft wail Chris made as he was pulled from my artificial womb, the feel of Jack's lips against my own, the feeling of emptiness as they removed the synthetic womb and stitched my abdomen closed. After that, I drifted off into full unconsciousness.

I awoke some time later. My head automatically turned and was greeted with the sight of Jack holding a tiny bundle of blue in his arms in front of the window. I couldn't tell if the baby just looked small because he was in Jack's muscular arms or he was just that tiny or both. Either way, Jack looked up as if sensing my stare and smiled, walking over to me. Carefully he climbed into bed next to me, mindful of my healing wounds and the myriad of monitors I was connected to.

"Hey, I happened to meet this kid an hour or so ago and he's been wanting to meet you for a while. Seto, meet our son, Christopher Atlas-Kaiba." Jack said, passing the baby over to me.

As if he understood his name was called, Christopher's eyes opened, unfocused and a stunning shade of violet he could have only had gotten from Jack. Most babies with a light eye color usually have blue eyes but not our son. The dark colored fuzz that covered his scalp gave me the impression that he will be a brunet like me.

He was truly small, weighing even less than my thinnest laptop. Even though he was full term, he felt like a premature baby and I worried that it wasn't right for us to be holding him like this where he could easily get ill. I know my worries were silly but I felt this rising need to protect this fragile life in my hands more so than I did when Mokuba was born. This was more than just brotherly love-it was the love of parent and it was slightly frightening me in its intensity.

"He's small but strong, isn't he?" Jack said as if sensing my thoughts as they took a darker turn. He reached out a hand and let Christopher's tiny hand wrap around his finger. The proportions were ridiculous and I wondered if all parents felt this way at this moment, a strange mixture of pride and worry that mingled with the growing anxiety that I felt in my chest. Would I be a good 'mother' to Christopher? Raising a little brother and raising my own child was two different things though similar. I guess Mokuba turned out alright but what about this beautiful child in my arms who, as I held him, managed to focus his eyes on my face for a second before they became unfocused once more.

"He is."

* * *

The following weeks mixed about me as I both enjoyed and loathed my celebrity status. Because of it, we got to stay in the hospital a bit longer than normal until most of my worries about Christopher's body were assuaged. As our doctor suspected, he had rather weak limbs and was underweight for a baby his age. His ability to crawl and walk was highly likely to be delayed if he ever had the strength to walk at all. If he couldn't do so by his fourth birthday, they may need to put him in braces before assigning him to life in a wheelchair.

On the flip side of that, the media was relentless in its wanting to get first pictures of our baby. The Yugi-tachi were bribed for any pictures they had taken but they wouldn't give them up, no matter how much they all wanted to upload them to Facebook. When we did leave the hospital, we did so in secret, sending out a decoy with Joey and Mokuba while Jack, Christopher and I snuck out the back. Kaiba mansion was already a no fly zone other than for approved aircrafts like that of the military and the various helicopters and planes I owned so we took one of the quieter helicopters and landed on the roof. I only managed to relax once we were safely in Christopher's nursery. Most of the house staff had been reassigned elsewhere until further notice. Until we figured how much work it will be caring for this baby, we might just do everything ourselves with the exception of cooking and keeping the grounds maintained and some light cleaning in the more unused rooms of the house. Jack gave me a look at the snort I barely managed to repress at the thought of Jack in a maid's outfit, trying to clean. I'm not sure if I should be amused, aroused or horrified but the genius in me was definitely trying for all three.

I placed Christopher in his new bed. The room connected to ours after being converted from my office. It was filled with the usual baby things: towels, diapers, blankets, diapers, toys, wipes, diapers, clothes, a rocking chair, diapers, diapers, diapers and did I mention diapers? I thought, at the time that Carly, Tea and Serenity were exaggerating but in the three weeks since Chris has been born and he has gone through at least a full box…I am definitely taking more of their advice.

I leaned back into Jack's gentle hold on my waist as we looked down at our son. He yawned and squirmed, dressed in a light blue one piece decorated with little blue eyes white dragons Atem and Yusei had given us. His quickly growing hair was tucked under a matching skull cap that had his name embroidered in royal blue, his hands tucked into little mittens so he wouldn't scratch himself as he slept. I didn't resist as Jack turned my head toward and up to him as he kissed me.

My life had never had this much perfection at one time.

* * *

My life had never had this much hell at one time.

One of the minimal amount of staff I kept at this point, one of the light cleaning maids, had snuck into Christopher's room, took a picture on her phone and posted it on twitter. The internet exploded with comments. He's so cute. He's so ugly. He's too tiny. On and on and on, our PR staff was in frenzy. They had planned a tiny photoshoot with a local family magazine when Christopher was 6 months old but too late for that. Naturally the girl was fired and the staff was banned from entering the familial wing other than Christopher's physician and the cook.

Compounding this was Christopher's sleep schedule. I was used to insane sleep patterns while I was working and I willingly admitted that I had let Jack sway me into a more normal one but that was all shattered thanks to Christopher. He would start crying around 3 am, drop off until 6, stay awake until 10, sleep until 5, want to be fed around 8, sleep until midnight and the cycle would start all over again. I wanted to force him to sleep like a normal person, or rather less like a narcoleptic, but as Tea and even Jack pointed out, he won't really develop true sleep habits until he turned 1 years old. So until then, we just had to deal with it. As our bodies adjusted, we were more irritable toward each other leading to quite a bit of fighting between Jack and I over the most petty of things. More often than not he slept in Christopher's room or one of the guest rooms. I couldn't bring myself to admit that it ached a bit when he was away from me.

When Christopher reached 12 weeks old, his sleep pattern stabilized to something a little more sane. Still sleeping at weird hours but those sleep hours were more or less times when Jack and I were asleep so we were regaining our sanity little by little.

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed one morning. It was a more average time to wake up, around 9 am. I lay in my empty bed. I didn't hear Christopher crying and Jack was god knows where. I closed my eyes and just listened to the sounds of the house around me.

A few deep breaths, I got out of the bed and headed to Christopher's room to check on him. He was curled up around a Crimson Dragon plushie I had gotten commissioned to be made a while back. It was actually Jack's but I guess it was Christopher's now. I stroked his sleeping face before heading off to find my husband.

"Jack-sama, maybe you should leave this to me. I'm sure Seto-sama would prefer to not have his house burn down."

"Watashi, I got this. Just-HOLY SHIT IS THAT FLAME IS SUPPOSED TO BE THAT BIG?!"

I bit back a little laugh as I got near the kitchen. As I thought, Jack and our chef, Watashi, were arguing over breakfast. Well, more like Watashi was pleading with Jack to get him out of the kitchen before he burned himself, her or the whole kitchen up. Jack had a lot of strong points but cooking wasn't one of them. Well not outside of ramen that is.

I came into the kitchen as the both of them were desperately spraying at the stove with fire extinguishers. Oh well, I didn't quite like that stove anyway…

I leaned against the door frame as I took in the mess. Egg yolks mixed with their shells on the floor. There were mysterious scorch marks on the cabinets near the stove. Other unknown substances stuck to the other surfaces of the kitchen, the industrial sized mixer smoking slightly. There was a plate of some kind of red and green substance on the table and a glance up revealed…bacon on the ceiling.

Jack and Watashi were not exempt from the destruction. Jack had a cut on his face and Watashi looked like she will be sporting a rather impressive black eye soon. Their clothes were drenched with what I hoped was water while flour and sugar stuck to their clearly useless aprons here and there. Jack had some egg in his hair and one of his hair tendrils looks shorter than the matching one on the other side. Watashi's bangs looked a little burnt at the tips and the poor woman looked near tears.

"Destruction this early in the morning, Atlas?"

They both looked up and Jack flushed at my words. It was rare for me to make him blush and I enjoyed the times I did, immensely.

"S-seto-sama…I tried to s-stop him and-"

"It's okay Watashi. You are free for the rest of the day. Take today and tomorrow off and we'll call you back here on Wednesday." I soothed as I stepped into the war zone just as the bacon detached itself from the ceiling and landed on Jack's head. If I was the giggly sort, I would be in hysterics by now.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." She bowed to me and with a frightened glance back at the kitchen, she fled.

"Care to explain to me why you have decided to terrify Watashi and destroy my kitchen?" I asked with a smile on my lips. I reached up and removed the bacon, flinging it into the trash. Jack looked at me a tad sullenly before muttering,

"I wanted to make you breakfast in bed."

I looked up at him but he wouldn't look at me so I took his face in my hands and turned his head. His violet eyes were dark and I could tell he was telling the truth. It warmed me a little that he was trying to do the impossible just for me and knowing how pigheaded he was, he wasn't going to take the easy way out and just ask Watashi to cook and he'll just carry the tray up. He wanted to do it himself.

My smile widened a tad as I leaned up to kiss him. I shivered a bit as his arms came up to wrap around my waist and pressed my body to his. I tried to pull away but he only held me tighter, devouring my mouth with a fierceness that woke up the rest of my body.

"Jack…"

"I'm in desperate need of a shower. Care to join me, Mr. Kaiba?" he nibbled at my lower lip. I opened my mouth to reply when I heard Christopher whimper via the baby monitor I had clipped to the back of my pants.

"First, I will check on our son and then we will make sure you will get really clean." I pecked him on the lips before I pulled away, his arms loosening to let me go this time. "Keep the water warm for me."

* * *

The only notes I have for this is that no, I am not a scientist so all of this conjecture and 12 years of science logic and that this fict is very loosely tied to upcoming fanfict, M.I.S.S. Feel free to leave a review.


End file.
